everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a supernatural force that Witches, Wizards and Kanays have the ability to use. Every witch and wizard's magic manifests in different colors and different forms. It manifests as colorful light, smoke, or lightning from the user's hands. Most of Magic's history is still a mystery but it is assumed it has been around for an extremely long time. Powers Witches and Wizards often use magic to cast Spells, whether it is for good or bad purposes. It is assumed that magic does not have any limitations and that you can do anything with a spell as long as you can come up with the words. Although magic doesn't just manifest as spells, they also can manifest as Powers. The known powers are: *'Spell Casting '- Most witches and wizards can cast spells on certain things or even humans. *'Telekinesis '- The power to move things with the mind. *'Teletransportation '- The power to get from one place to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. *'Atmokinesis '- The power to control and manipulate the weather. *'Conjuration '- The power to summon objects already in existence. *'Cloning '- The power to make copies of a person or object. *'Force Field '- Magical constructs that are used for protection. *'Mind control '- The power to control the mind of another individual. *'Portal Creation '- A power exclusive to Kanays that allows them to create portals to Limbo. *'Pyrokinesis '- The power to control and manipulate fire. *'Remote Viewing '- The power to spy on people or watch an event from the past or present without being in that area. *'Shapeshifting '- The power to change your form from one shape to another. *'Transformation '- The power to transform other people into objects, animals, or people. *'Clothing Transformation'- The power to transform other people's clothes. *'Color Transformation'- The power to transform the color of an object. * Voice Imitation '- The power to imitate another person's voice. * 'Energy Blast '- The power to create energy balls and bursts of energy. * 'Remote Teleportation '- The power to teleport others from one place to another without accompanying them. * 'Time Freeze '- The power to freeze time in an instant. * 'Elemental Control '- The power to control the elements. Such as wind, water, fire, etc * 'Molecular Immobilization '- The power to slow down the molecules to the point they appear frozen. * 'Molecular Combustion '- The power to speed up molecules to the point of combustion. * 'Time Travel '- The power to travel through time. Known Users 'Witches/Wizards *Emma Alonso - Bright pink/magenta light *Maddie Van Pelt - Light green with gold sparkles *Desdemona - Magenta lightning *Ramona - White smoke *Jessie Novoa - Baby blue with green *Jax Novoa - Blue & black smoke *Jake Novoa - Blue light *Agamemnon - Yellow smoke *Liana Woods - Bright green light (In Limbo) *The Principal - Red lightning (Powerless, In Limbo) *Maria Alonso (Powerless, Deceased) Category:Powers Category:Spells Category:Magic